This invention relates to a driver circuit for an electronic switch which is to be operated from a clock signal having a predetermined frequency. The field of application of this invention is particularly, but not exclusively, related to that of field-effect transistor (FET) driving. Although the present invention will be discussed in the context of a low-voltage CMOS system, it should be appreciated and understood by one skilled in the art that a wide variety of other integrated circuit and system implementations can advantageously incorporate the claimed innovative teachings.